Does Life Change?
by Wardsley
Summary: Akira has a new life 10 years after the Phantom Thieves. Makoto is his loving wife and together they've created the perfect world for their daughter. But that's all about to be torn apart. With the Metaverse calling once more, the reformation of the Thieves and his home life increasingly unstable, has life returned to the way it was a decade ago? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She hated how much he snored. Though it was an okay time to be woken up. She also couldn't really complain when her head was lain on his chest. It would probably be just as bad if it was the other way around as his messy mop of hair would tickle her. She groaned as she propped herself onto her elbows and looked over his sleeping face. Could his mouth be any wider? She pinched his nose and waited. 4, 3, 2, 1. He burst awake with a gasp. He saw his wife's snide grin and collapsed back onto his pillow. ''I'll get you back, y'know.'' Makoto laughed as if to invite it. Akira grabbed her shoulders and rolled himself over, trapping her under him. ''Oooh, such a fierce warrior.'' She still had the same mocking smile. ''Well I guess I'll stop then.'' His voice had a hint of sarcasm. He allowed himself to flop onto her, his dead weight keeping her from pushing him off of her fragile frame. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her Cheshire Cat impression quickly became a heart-warming smile and her eyebrows fell to help form a sultry expression. The door to their room flew open. ''Mommy! It's 8'o clock!'' Akira had already risen to his knees instinctively and thrust the blanket over Makoto. ''Sorry, sweetie. I'll just go freshen up and then we'll leave, 'kay?'' Their daughter, Haruna, stood in the doorway, her bookbag on her shoulder and already dressed. Impressive, for a six year old. Then again, with a mother like hers, it was no surprise that she could be so independent at such a young age. Her mother swung her legs over the bed, covering her chest with one arm as she sped into the en suite. Akira adjusted his legs into a crossing position before patting his thigh. Haruna quickly pivoted her head to check if the bathroom door was closed before sprinting and jumping into her father's lap. ''Heya, trooper. Looking forward to school?'' The youngster's head shook wildly. ''No! Rito's being mean at recess! A lot!'' Akira faked a gasp before bouncing the girl on his knee. ''Well I'll talk to Auntie Ann about that and set him straight, hmm?'' Haruna squealed and hugged her father tightly. ''What have I told you about getting on Mommy and Daddy's bed?'' Makoto's stern voice emanated from the adjacent room as her head poked around the door. Her narrowed gaze met Akira's and he conceded, picking the small girl up and placing her back on the ground. Makoto closed the door, content with his reaction. Haruna was not. ''Why I am not allowed on the bed, Daddy?'' Her father placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. ''It's probably because your hair's so long that you shed everywhere, like a kitty cat.'' She giggled as he retracted his hand, his point proven as long strands of chocolate brown hair was brought with it. He dropped it to the floor and hoped it wasn't too obvious. The bathroom door clicked and was pulled open. Makoto emerged in a sports bra and some skinny jeans. She jogged lightly to the closet and slid the door to the left. Akira leapt off the bed and fixed Haruna's uniform while they waited for her to dress. A few seconds later she whizzed past him and clasped onto Haruna's hand. ''Ready?'' The girl nodded vigorously and was led out of the room. Akira trailed them slowly and just about got to the doorway by the time Makoto slipped on her shoes and started for the door. ''Remember Ryuji and Ann are visiting at noon!'' The door shut with a small bang. He was alone for now. Makoto would be back in about 15 minutes. Shower time.

He emerged feeling refreshed and was pretty sure that Morgana would comment on his skin if he were here. He wandered into his bedroom and looked over it. The double bed was in the centre of the room with its head on the wall and the closet stood opposite the foot of the bed. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed; the left hand side was Akira's and had his glasses placed atop it, and the right hand side was Makoto's. A single large window was across from the bedroom door and was bathing the room in morning sunshine. He sat down on the bed and ran his hands over the sheets. Ugh. These definitely needed changing. He tore the covers from the bed and threw them in the hamper by the door. He dug around in the closet and produced new blue and white sheets. He sorted the bedding situation before waltzing into the kitchen and putting some coffee in the microwave. Though he was still in a towel, he took a seat on the couch. To be honest, the whole house save for the bedrooms and bathroom was one large space that contained the kitchen, the living room and the landing before the door where all of the shoes lay. The chairs and the couch were a dark brown leather and all of them faced towards the large television that sat upon a small bureau. He turned the TV on and flicked through the channels, ultimately settling on a morning news broadcast. The microwave dinged and he shot up. The transition between the carpeted living room and the panelled kitchen floor never failed to make him hop for a few seconds due to the cold nature of the wood surface. He pulled the microwave door open and allowed the cup and its contents to cool in the air. He stared blankly out the kitchen window as he waited for it to drop a few degrees. A knock at the door broke him out of his trance.

Could it be Makoto? He was certain she'd taken her key so that was unlikely. Ryuji and Ann were almost always late to everything so that was a major doubt; it would be doubly strange for them to turn up over three hours early. He risked the lack of clothing and opened the front door. His eyes almost burst form his skull. The impeccable dress sense. The fluffy, unruly light brown hair. The gorgeous, innocent face. ''H-Haru?'' The business owner giggled heartily and crossed her arms behind her back. ''Hello Akira. It's been a while, hasn't it?'' Akira laughed nervously and suddenly became very aware of his state of undress. ''I actually have something important to discuss. May I come in?'' Akira mentally cringed. Now he regretted being too lazy to put on some damn clothes. ''Sure, just… don't mind me too much.'' He allowed the door to swing loosely inwards as he skulked away from the entrance. He walked as fast as he could without risking the towel falling off his hips. ''Oooh!'' A sharp cry escaped Haru as he walked away. She had a bright red face but was making no effort to avert her gaze. ''Make yourself at home!'' He yelled from the relative safety of his room. He threw on some briefs and a pair of loose shorts. He stopped halfway through putting on his shirt. It'd been almost two years since he'd last seen Haru in person. Why'd she turn up to his door so suddenly and without any foreword? She definitely could've texted him as she had his number from the last time. He shook it off and tugged his shirt over his head. He poked his head around the door. Haru was sitting with her fingers threaded together and her phone on her lap. She was looking all around the room, unfortunately that meant that she made eye contact with him. He appeared from behind the corner and the two exchanged smiles. ''You have a nice apartment. It's quite sizable compared to LeBlanc.'' He lips curled up in what seemed to be a happy reminiscence. ''How are you living now, Haru?'' It was a poor excuse for a contribution to the conversation but it'd do. ''Still living in your dad's old place?'' The Empress nodded. ''It is still a lovely home and after everything my father did to earn it, it would be wrong for me to leave it.'' A brief silence fell over them. Her father's death was still a sore spot, especially since the Phantom Thieves were partially responsible. Goro Akechi certainly was. ''Anyhow, I must share something with you.'' She picked up her phone and went about finding what she intended to show him. ''This came up on my phone a few days ago without my knowledge or input. I think that you'll recognise it.'' She held her phone up to him. His heart almost stopped. It was the Nav.

**If you've made it this far, then thank you for reading. I hope my description did a good enough job drawing people in. I am currently writing another story but I hope to update this as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

He had to check his phone too. He prayed that it wouldn't be on his screen when he turned it on. He plucked it off the coffee table and unlocked it. The red app was in the centre of his home screen. ''When… When did this appear?'' He slumped back in his chair with his head in his hands. ''So it is as I feared.'' Haru held her chin in an introspective fashion. ''This may mean that Makoto will have the app too.'' Akira growled in frustration. It was bad enough that it had returned to him and Haru. He was an employed father and his friend on the couch was busy running the enormous Okumura empire. ''It may not be just us three. Everyone else may have the app again too.'' For the second time, they both fell silent. ''I have something else to tell you.'' Haru gained his attention very well. ''You know when we last… spent time together, right?'' He sat forward in his seat, hanging on her every word. ''Well, when I said I was on-'' The sound of a key entering the door stopped her in her tracks. She look genuinely disheartened to have been interrupted in such a way. ''Hey, sweetie.'' She sputtered in disbelief. ''Haru?!''

''Hello Makoto, it's been some time.'' She stood to hug her brunette friend. They stood in a warm embrace until Akira offered the pair some coffee. ''Are the beans from LeBlanc?'' Haru asked sheepishly. ''Of course. I went to see Sojiro after work last week.'' He placed the kettle on the stove and put the coffee and sugar in the cups. Despite promising Sojiro that he would stop using cheap coffee for himself, he still used his produce for guests and Makoto only. ''What brings you here?'' Makoto sat in the seat he had warmed up. ''It's actually quite important Mako-chan.'' She held her phone up for her the same way she had for Akira. ''The Nav?'' Makoto gasped and covered her mouth. ''I came to ask you two about it. Akira seems to have it on his mobile as well.'' She spun around in her seat, seeking out her husband. He nodded in affirmation. ''Check your phone for us too, would you sweetie?'' Makoto bobbed her head slightly, her gaping mouth slightly, clearly demonstrating her lack of understanding. The other two waited patiently for her to find the app.

''I have it. I'd just like to know why I have it.'' Akira's face fell. ''It's only a matter of time before Igor summons me again. It's exactly what happened the last time I discovered the app on my phone.'' Haru looked confused. ''But why does he do it in this way? What purpose do you serve for him?'' Akira flicked the knob on the stove once the kettle had begun whistling. ''He wanted me to eliminate chaos and bring balance when I was last chosen.'' He explained as he poured the boiling water into the cups. He brought the two their drinks and placed them on the table. His glasses were slightly foggy because of the kettle's steam. He chose to stand behind the couch and place a reassuring hand on Makoto's shoulder. Her head slowly drooped and came to rest on his forearm. ''So, what are we going to do about this?'' She said with her eyes closed. ''We check on everyone else to see if they're experiencing what we are.'' He snapped his fingers on his free hand. ''That's right! Ryuji and Ann are coming over later! You should stay and we can all reach a conclusion.'' He said to Haru. ''We can use the time to talk about less potentially depressing things as well. And as a ways of prepping ourselves to avoid saying something foolish to Ann and Ryuji.'' Haru gave her a weak smile. ''I suppose staying would be beneficial to our current cause. And it would be quite nice to catch up in person rather than just the occasional text.''

Noon rolled around quite fast. The conversation never seemed to dry up for the entirety of the wait. ''It is already 20 past, are you sure they're coming?'' Haru said as she exited the bathroom. ''You really think that they'd be on time to anything recreational or not?'' Makoto was scrolling through something on her phone, expecting the doorbell at any minute. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Akira was there in a flash, flinging the door open and being enveloped in a bro-hug by Ryuji. ''What's up, man?'' ''Not much, bro. Hey Ann.'' He smiled at the blonde over her husband's shoulder. ''Heya.'' She gave him a small wave. Akira gripped Ryuji's shoulders and pushed him off lightly. ''Come in, you two.'' He moved back and allowed the couple entry. ''Haru!? The hell!?'' Ann smacked his head. ''Don't be so rude!'' He huffed exaggeratively. ''I wasn't tryna sound nasty, I just phrased it wrong.'' Haru tried to play it off. ''It's fine Ann-chan, I took no offence by it. I would be surprised in this kind of situation too.'' Makoto stood and hugged Ann. When she let go, she seized the blonde girl by her hand and pulled her towards the couch. ''Sit down, Ryuji.'' Akira motioned towards the couch by craning his neck. ''Want some coffee, Ann?'' ''Yes, please.'' The model took off her jacket and laid it over her legs. ''Soda, pal?'' Akira stood by the refrigerator, can in hand. ''Lay it on me!'' Akira tossed it over his shoulder and turned to the stove. Ryuji cracked it open and took a large swig from it. ''So, what are we talkin' about that's so important for you to come?'' Haru giggled nervously. ''Well, it's related to the Metaverse.''

Ryuji choked on his soda; Ann being forced to pat his back as he coughed profusely. ''What about it? It's been a while since we were last in there.'' ''Could you check your phone?'' Makoto asked suddenly. ''No fuckin' way…'' Ryuji glanced down at his before Ann had the opportunity. ''The Nav?'' Ann looked at her mobile too. ''For real?'' Ryuji leant and looked at her screen. ''I guess you guys must have it too, huh?'' Ann said as she placed her phone on the coffee table. The solemn faces gave her an almost eerie answer. ''Haru found it first. She came to us today, just to double check with us.'' Makoto showed the blonde couple her screen before urging Haru to do the same. ''Has anyone checked with Futaba? She's always on her phone so she must've seen it, right?'' Ann's tone betrayed her calm facial expression. ''What about Yusuke? Dude's freaking weird but he's always watchin' things close.'' Ryuji said as he scrolled on his phone. ''We don't even know where he lives, how would we ensure he could reach us quickly and conveniently?'' Makoto deadpanned. ''Maybe we don't need to be so hasty about this.'' Akira walked over to the couch, placing a cup in front of Ann and a new one in front of Haru. ''I had the Nav on my phone for about a week before I saw Igor or travelled to the Metaverse. It might be the same this time.'' He shrugged. ''Yeah! And that was only because of that fucker Kamoshida's palace!'' Ryuji looked up to yell. Akira nodded along in confirmation. ''Look. I'm not exactly thrilled to be in this situation either. We've got kids to look after and businesses and jobs that need attending to. When Igor contacts me, I'll let you guys know. Until then, let's just take this time to be calm and catch up. Agreed?'' They all hummed in agreement. ''Just what I'd expect from you, Joker.''

Morgana hopped onto the table and looked around the room. ''Oh, you're here.'' He said when his eyes met Ryuji. The blonde boy didn't even bother glancing up. ''Nice to see you too, furball.'' The cat chuckled lightly. ''Oh, Joker.'' The curly haired man met his gaze. ''Can you leave the kitchen window open like I told you too? It took me forever to get in through the one in the bathroom.'' Makoto ran a hand down the feline's back. ''Sorry, we don't know how long you'll be gone most days.'' Morgana shook her off. ''Whatever. What's this about the Nav?'' ''It's back on all of our phones.'' Ann held the device up to the cat, who sighed in disappointment. ''Mona-chan, has anything changed for you recently?'' The cat shook it's head. ''I haven't been able to access the Metaverse for years. Luckily the effects of it mean I age slower than other house cats.'' He began washing his paw, leaving somebody else to continue the conversation. ''So…what? We leave it to Akira to tell us what we're needed for? I'm not so big on that plan myself if I'm honest.'' Makoto's face was downcast and she hadn't stopped rubbing her thigh in nervousness since she heard the proposal. ''How do we know that only Akira will be summoned?'' Haru offered. The entire room fell silent. No one had even considered that possibility. ''Well, nothing awful happens.'' Akira began. ''You just wake up in the Velvet Room, get told a bunch of vague stuff and get sent on your merry way.'' The group still looked hesitant. ''Look, I woke up in that room about 30 times. I didn't get hurt and I wasn't psychologically tortured. If you do get summoned, don't panic.'' He placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder and she rested her head on it. ''I'm cool with it as long as he's not askin' us to do somethin' weird or wrong.'' Ryuji placed his hands behind his head and leant back in the chair. ''It has to be important for him to need us again, right?'' Ann asked. ''Well if the last goal was to change society then how grave must the stakes be on this occasion?'' Haru plunged her face into her hands and Makoto rubbed her back soothingly. ''Let's change the subject. We can worry about this another time.'' The brunette gave the other married couple a soft smile. ''How's Rito?'' Ann rolled her eyes when Ryuji started laughing. ''He's a little shit but he's _our_ little shit.'' Ryuji said when he calmed down. Haru gasped but still seemed intrigued, nonetheless. ''Do tell.'' She said, sipping her coffee.

Three hours came to pass. The Sakamotos had left to pick up their son from school and Haru was slipping on her shoes at the door. She said her goodbyes but when Makoto turned and walked away, she grabbed Akira's hands. ''When I'm ready and it's convenient for both of us, I'd like to meet with you. It's very important.'' Her voice was monotone but her eyes were pleading him to say yes. ''He rubbed the back of her hand. ''Of course. Is it something we can't talk about with Makoto around?'' He lowered his voice slightly. She didn't speak so he knew that it would require the two to be alone. ''Any hints?'' He chuckled nervously. Haru wrapped her scarf around her neck and held up two fingers. Two? The amount of years since they last saw each other in person he assumed. But could it have another meaning? ''I'll be in touch.'' She practically whispered as she slipped away. The door closed with a quiet click and Akira walked to the couch. ''What was that about?'' Makoto slinked over and collapsed next to him. ''Just stuff about her company. Just letting us know that we can ask for help if we need it.'' A bold lie. A _believable lie._ ''Oh, okay. That's nice of her.'' He glanced at the clock. They still had 45 minutes before Haruna's aikido class would be finished. He now had to spend all the remaining time before he went to bed preparing himself to meet with Igor. And there was doubt in his mind that it would be a troubling encounter.


End file.
